The Return of Gaia Everfree (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Return of Gaia Everfree. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One night, Leia dreamed about the Fearsome Crooks, The enemies of the Justice Squad, Fei-Wang Reed, Clow Reed's evil Brother along with his minions Su Yung, Xing Huo, Kyle Rondart, Inouva, Debonair and Nova the enemy of the Clamp Magical Girl club. Young Leia: Where am I? How I was seeing them? But suddenly, She could see a few evil in her dream. Young Leia: Wait, I saw Fei-Wang and his minions and the Fearsome Crooks along! And also the Clamp Magical Girl club and the Justice Squad come to fight them. Young Leia: Is that, The Girls, Boys, Jankenman, Aikko, Sakura and the others? They are fighting the enemies! But how could this be? Blossom and Hikaru: Charge! Brick: Let's do it, Jankenman! Jankenman: Right, Brick! Aikko and Sakura: For the Earth! Su Yung: It ends now! Fei-Wang Reed: Show them no mercy! Young Leia: It is the legacy? And then Leia just woke up and had a mysterious dream. Young Leia: (shocked by her sleep) Stop! (painting) Mokona Modoki: What's wrong, Leia? Young Leia: It's nothing, It's just a dream. Pinkie Pie: Better pack your things, Leia. We're going camping! Mokona Modoki: Oh boy! Soon, Everyone was getting ready for their Camping Trip. Principal Celestia: Did everyone signed their permission slip, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Principal Celestia. (to Professor Utonium) Glad you and your family could join us, Professor. Professor Utonium: We wouldn't miss it, Twilight. Spike: You're gonna love camping, Leia. Young Leia: I appreciate your confident for me, Spike. Aikko: We're all set. At last, Everyone took the bus for Camp Everfree. At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze is putting his plan into action. Ivan Ooze: It's time we carry on my next evil plan. Dark Jankenman: Ivan Ooze's plan had better work. Principal Cinch: Patience, We will have our revenge soon. Masked Osodashi: What's next now? Chelsea Holmes: We're about to find out. Ivan Ooze: Sledge, I'm putting you and the Dai Shi Overlords in charge of carrying on my plan. Sledge: You got it, Ivan. And in return, We'll grab the Energems. Poisandra: Can't wait, Sledgums. Carnisoar: Soon, Revenge will be ours. Goldar: Let's take down those Rangers! When everyone arrived at Camp Everfree, Twilight and her friends met with Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce. Gloriosa Daisy: Hi, Everyone! Sunset Shimmer: Good to see you again, Gloriosa. Twilight Sparkle: Long time no see, Timber. Timber Spruce: Hey there, Twilight. Boomer: We're here to have the best camping trip ever. Butch: I can hardly wait. Breezie: I know, Right? Bill: You don't mind. Do you, Gloriosa? Gloriosa Daisy: Not at all, There's room for everyone. Jankenman: I can't wait to have fun. Just then, They've met from a lot of familiar figures. Twilight Sparkle: Cole, You guys are here too? Cole Evans: Hi, Twilight. Good to see you again. Android Jason: Didn't think we've run into each other again. Spike: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Pinkie Pie: Are you guys campin here too!? Prince Phillip III: Indeed we are, Pinkie Pie. I for one am having a fine holiday outside of Zandar Tommy Oliver: Good to see you guys again. Sunset Shimmer: You too, Tommy. Mirage: Just like th good old days. However, Sledge leads the attack on Camp Everfree. Sledge: Alright, Everyone. Take all prisoners and leave no Ranger alive! Fury: Yes, Master Sledge! Poisandra: I just can't wait until our revenge is complete. Carnisoar: Yes, Vengeance will always be ours once again. Then, Snide and Doomwing started attacking a few campsite. Snide: There's the Magic Ranger, Doomwing! Doomwing: Let's grab the infant for Lord Ivan Ooze! Just then, Heckyl and Zenowing got in their way. Zenowing: That's far enough, Doomwing! Doomwing: Out of my way, Zenowing! Heckyl: Spino Lightning Blast! Snide: (gets hit into the ground) Curse you, Heckyl! You should've never interfere! With one slash strike, Heckyl was knocked down to ground and powered down with the Dark Energem to the ground. Snide: The Dark Energem! Gloriosa Daisy: Oh no you don't! Heckyl: No, Don't touch it! But it was too late, Gloriosa touched the Dark Energem and was cursed with Gaia Everfree being reborn. Gaia Everfree: (laughs evilly) With quick thinking, Heckyl used his Split Emitter Ray Gun and freed Gloriosa from Gaia. Heckyl: (grabbed the Dark Energem with the metal tweezer and puts it in his jar) Safe and Sound. Snide: This isn't over yet, Heckyl! Doomwing: I'll be back, Zenowing! Zenowing: Good, (powered down) We'll be waiting. (checking on Twilight) Are you alright, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: (carrying Flurry Heart) I'm fine, Thanks to you, Zenowing. Zenowing: And Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: She's okay too. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Heckyl: Good, We'd better get to the Animarium where it's safe. Young Leia: Okay. Berry: This doesn't look good. Barrel: Come on, Let's get out of here. So, Heckyl carried Gloriosa as everyone left for the Animarium. Soon, Twilight met up with Jason, Cole, Conner, Casey, Tyler and the others including Ransik, his friends, Princess Shayla, Keeper, Anton Mercer, Elsa and the Pai Zhuq Masters. Princess Shayla: (appearing from the sacred water) Hello, Everyone. Keeper: Twilight, I'm so glad you and your friends are safe. Twilght Sparkle: Thanks, Keeper. As for Shining Armor and Dean Cadance, They were relieved that their baby was safe. Dean Cadance: ???, ???. Shining Armor: ???, . Mokona Modoki: ???, . Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Shayla: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts